My DarkHeart
by DARKTobirama
Summary: Kegelapan hati dalam diri Naruto semakin besar. Penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang dialaminya membuat timbul dendam dan amarah yang tidak dapat dia lagi bendung. Dan pada akhirnya dendam dan amarahnya membuat tujuan baru dalam hidup Naruto, "Aku akan mengumpulkan semua jinchuuriki sepertiku dan menghancurkan semua desa ninja. Semua orang-orang yang telah membuat kami menderita." ucap


Judul : My Darkheart

Penulis : DarkTobirama

Summary : Kegelapan hati dalam diri Naruto semakin besar. Penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang dialaminya membuat timbul dendam dan amarah yang tidak dapat dia lagi bendung. Dan pada akhirnya dendam dan amarahnya membuat tujuan baru dalam hidup Naruto, "Aku akan mengumpulkan semua jinchuuriki sepertiku dan menghancurkan semua desa ninja. Semua orang-orang yang telah membuat kami menderita." ucap Naruto pelan. Apakah Naruto akan berhasil meraih tujuaanya tersebut?

My Darkheart Chapter 1

"PERGI DARI DESA"

Seorang anak berambut jabrik berwarna kuning pingsan di tengah jalan. Padahal saat itu hujan dan banyak orang yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak seorang pun berniat untuk menolongnya. Bahkan mereka tersenyum seolah bersyukur jika anak itu menderita dan mati saja. Darah memenuhi pakaian anak itu. Dari mulutnya juga keluar darah yang menunjukkan wajahnya baru saja dipukuli berkali-kali. Wajah anak itu terlihat tidak lagi memiliki gairah hidup. Namun walaupun hujan datang, nampak sekali bahwa dia menangis sebelum pingsan. Anak itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang anak berusia 12 tahun yang hidup sebatang kara di apartemen kumuh yang bahkan hanya ditinggali dirinya seorang karena keberadaannya membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya ada di apartemen itu memilih pergi. Naruto saat ini sudah menjadi seorang genin. Dia merupakan ninja pendiam yang memiliki bakat alami menjadi seorang ninja. Tapi sebelum menjadi pendiam seperti sekarang ini, Naruto adalah anak yang riang dan semangat. Namun meski begitu tetap saja tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Mereka hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut dan marah. Bahkan kadang mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jijik. Naruto sangat ingin sekali memiliki teman. Tapi semua orang selalu menghindar darinya ketika dia ingin bermain bersama dengan mereka bahkan walau Naruto sekedar mendekat untuk melihat mereka bermain. Bahkan tak jarang orang tua dari anak-anak itu menyuruh anaknya kembali dan pernah juga ada yang memukul Naruto sampai tubuhnya luka berat. Naruto bukannya tidak bisa melawan. Naruto bukan anak lemah yang dimanja orangtuanya hingga tidak mengenal yang namanya penderitaan. Naruto justru merupakan shinobi berbakat dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa di usinya yang masih 12 tahun. Walaupun dia seorang genin, tapi kemampuan bertarung Naruto tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Apalagi Naruto memiliki chakra yang sangat besar yang memungkinkan dia memiliki stamina yang luar biasa kuat dan dapat mengeluarkan banyak jutsu ketika sedang bertarung. Tapi Naruto tahu dia tidak seharusnya melawan. Karena keinginan Naruto adalah berteman dengan mereka. Bukan membuat keadaan menjadi buruk dan rasa benci mereka semakin besar padanya.

Seorang ninja dengan memakai jaket jounin berlari-lari menuju Naruto. Dia memiliki luka sayatan melintang di hidungnya dan rambut yang diikat ke belakang. Dia adalah Umino Iruka.

"Tidak salah lagi itu Naruto. Apa penduduk desa melukainya lagi."gumam Iruka sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

Dia langsung membalikkan badan Naruto, dan mengecek denyut nadi di tangan Naruto.

'Naruto hanya pingsan. Tapi lukanya sangat berat. Sialan. Mereka benar-benar keparat.' dalam hati Iruka mengumpat karena penduduk desa yang terus saja melukai Naruto tanpa memikirkan keadaan Naruto sendiri. Iruka langsung memapah Naruto dan segera berlari membawanya menuju rumah sakit. Setelah mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit, Iruka langsung menghubungi hokage 3.

 **PLACE "Rumah Sakit"**

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya hokage ke-3 aka Hiruzen Sarutobi kepada Iruka.

Iruka mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Tapi kali ini luka ditubuhnya semakin berat, Hokage-sama." Iruka berkata pelan. Dia merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna. Tidak mampu melindungi anak yang telah dititipkan hokage ke-3 padanya. Bahkan Kakashi juga mempercayakan Naruto kepada Iruka karena tidak bisa selalu menjaga Naruto karena kesibukannya sebagai jounin pembimbing.

"Ini bukan salahmu Iruka. Ini kesalahanku yang tidak dapat membuat penduduk desa mengerti bahwa dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa." Hokage ke-3 mencoba menghibur Iruka.

Hokage ke-3 mendekat ke ranjang tempat Naruto dirawat. Melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak memancarkan kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Hanya sebuah ekspresi yang seolah bertanya, "Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?". Hokage ke-3 sebenarnya telah memperingatkan penduduk desa bahwa akan diberikan sanksi berat bagi mereka yang melukai Naruto. Tapi kadang puluhan orang menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan dan hampir sebagian penduduk desa pernah melakukannya. Karena hal itu, Hokage ke-3 sadar hukuman itu tidak akan efektif terhadap penduduk desa. Dia sadar tidak mungkin menghukum sebagian besar penduduk Konoha yang malah bisa menciptakan kekacauan di dalam desa.

Sementara Naruto pingsan, di dalam pikiran Naruto dia sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi.

" **NARUTO MIND ON"**

"ITU KEPUTUSAN YANG BAGUS GAKI. AKU PASTI MENDUKUNG TUJUAN BARUMU INI." ucap Kurama yang merupakan bijuu yang terdapat dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia dan Naruto sudah berteman dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan Kurama sendiri telah banyak melatih Naruto dan mengembangkan ninjutsu yang dimilikinya.

"Terimakasih Kurama. Aku telah memutuskannya. Aku akan mengumpulkan semua jinchuuriki dan menghancurkan semua desa ninja yang ada. Dengan kerjasama kita berdua, aku yakin kita pasti berhasil. Aku akan membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka sendirilah yang memulai perang ini." Naruto berkata dengan keyakinan yang tinggi dan dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan tekad yang kuat. Dia mengingat bagaimana beratnya penderitaan yang dia alami sambil mengatakan tujuannya tersebut dengan yakin.

"TENTU SAJA GAKI. AKU PASTI MENDUKUNG SETIAP TINDAKAN YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI KUAT DAN MEMBUATMU BERHASIL MENUNTASKAN DENDAMMU GAKI." Kurama menyeringai membuat gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat. Suatu pemandangan yang mengerikan melihat seekor bijuu terkuat menyeringai dan memandang dengan mata yang tajam.

"TAPI KAPAN KAU AKAN PERGI DARI DESA INI GAKI?" kurama bertanya kepada Naruto kembali dengan suara beratnya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Raut bimbang menyatu dengan wajahnya saat ini. Namun sejenak raut wajah itu berubah menjadi yakin dan membuat Kurama kembali menyeringai. Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata,

"Malam ini juga kita akan pergi dari desa terkutuk ini Kurama." Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi ekspresi kejam. Sebuah ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa kegelapan telah menguasai dirinya. Dan juga sebuah ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa berat penderitaan yang telah dia alami.

'Saatnya membuat seluruh desa ninja sadar bahwa jinchuriiki juga butuh yang namanya perhatian, teman, dan kasih sayang. Dan aku akan menunjukkannya dengan perang.' batin Naruto.

" **NARUTO MIND OFF"**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Sekujurnya tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri. Ternyata penyembuhan tubuhnya dengan kekuatan Kurama belum selesai. Tapi dia sadar dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk terus istirahat. Baginya prioritas utama saat ini adalah melaksanakan tujuannya. Iruka tampak tertidur di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Iruka, orang yang paling menyayangi Naruto lebih dari siapapun. Orang yang selalu mau mendengar curahan hatinya. Orang yang selalu memberikan Naruto senyum yang selalu dia harapkan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Iruka-sensei, bangunlah." Naruto menggoyang tubuh Iruka untuk membangunkannya.

Iruka tidak langsung bangun walaupun Naruto menggoyang tubuhnya. Dia malah menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya,

"Naruto…"

'Sepertinya kau kelelahan Iruka-sensei. Tapi ini akan menjadi malam terakhir aku di desa ini. Setidaknya aku ingin makan ramen bersamamu sebelum aku pergi.' batin Naruto menatap Iruka dengan perasaan sedih karena harus meninggalkan orang dia sayangi tersebut. Tapi Naruto juga berpikir dengan pergi dari desa Iruka tidak perlu repot karenanya. Jadi menurutnya ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang dapat dia lakukan. Naruto lalu menggoyang tubuh Iruka lagi,

"Bangunlah dattebayo!" ucap Naruto riang karena wajahnya gurunya yang polos ketika tertidur tidak bangun-bangun.

Iruka kali ini terbangun. Dia mengucek matanya. Perlahan dia dapat melihat dengan baik lagi.

"Na-naruto…" Iruka langsung mendekap Naruto dan meminta maaf karena tidak dapat melindungi Naruto.

"Naruto. Ma-maafkan aku. Aku selalu saja tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku memang lemah. Aku tidak bergu-" Namun sebelum senseinya tersebut menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto langsung memotong dan mengatakan,

"Tidak Iruka-sensei. Kau adalah yang terbaik dattebayo. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi dattebayo." Naruto berkata dengan senyum yang bercampur dengan raut wajah sedih dan membalas mendekap Iruka.

"Naruto…" Iruka malah merasa sangat sedih dengan perkataan Naruto. Selama ini dia merasa selalu gagal melindungi muridnya tersebut. Tapi dia juga sangat bahagia dengan perkataan Naruto. Baginya Naruto adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya.

"Iruka-sensei, aku sangat lapar dattebayo. Maukah sensei makan ramen bersama?" ucap Naruto.

Iruka melepas dekapannya dari Naruto. Dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Naruto. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Tidak Iruka-sensei. Kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu. Kami kemarin baru saja menyelesaikan misi, jadi aku punya uang saat ini dattebayo" wajah Naruto terlihat semangat.

Iruka mengelus kepala Naruto,

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto."

Iruka dan Naruto pun berjalan menuju Ichiraku ramen. Tempat makan ramen yang selalu mereka kunjungi bersama. Tempat Naruto menyimpan banyak cerita bahagia. Tempat Naruto bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menghilangkan sifat pendiamnya seketika. Namun seperti biasa di perjalanan menuju Ichiraku, penduduk desa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marah dan ingin membunuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto menghiraukannya karena tidak ingin membuat Iruka merasa sedih. Tapi walaupun begitu, Iruka tahu bahwa Naruto hanya mencoba kuat menghadapi itu semua. Perjalanan menuju Ichiraku yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itupun berakhir ketika akhirnya sebuah kedai ramen dengan cat warna putih nampak di pinggir jalan.

"Kita sampai dattebayo."

Mereka lalu memasuki kedai ramen tersebut dan memesan,

"Paman, aku mau ramen miso jumbo dengan kuah yang kental!" Naruto memesan dengan semangat.

"Aku seperti biasa saja yah" ucap Iruka

"Hahaha Naruto. Seperti biasa kau selalu bersemangat yah. Baiklah ramen miso jumbo dan ramen miso akan segera dihidangkan."

"Naruto kau memang tidak berubah yah. Selera makanmu tetap saja selalu besar." Ayame tersenyum melihat Naruto yang selalu semangat.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Nee-chan. Aku kan butuh makanan untuk menjadi kuat dattebayo."

"Kalau begitu Naruto, hidangan telah siap. Ramen miso jumbo dan ramen miso siap dihidangkan." ucap Teuchi sambil menghidangkan makanan yang baru saja selesai ia masak kepada Naruto dan Iruka.

"Makasih paman! Selamat makan." Naruto melahap makanannya dengan lahap.

"Selamat makan." Iruka tersenyum melihat Naruto makan dengan sangat lahap.

'Dibalik beban berat yang kau rasakan Naruto. Kau masih saja bisa tersenyum. Padahal penderitaan dan luka yang kau alami sangatlah menyakitkan. Dan aku yang dipercaya untuk melindungimu ini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Andai saja aku tidak lemah, mungkin warga desa tidak akan lagi melukaimu.' batin Iruka merasa sangat sedih.

"Ada apa Iruka-sensei? Kenapa kau tidak memakan ramenmu?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Iruka sedari tadi tidak memakan ramennya.

"Hahah. Tidak ada Naruto. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Selamat makan." Iruka lalu memakan ramennya.

"Hah. Aku kenyang sekali sensei. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang." seru Naruto yang telah merasa kenyang.

"Baiklah Naruto. Kami permisi dula yah, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san!" Iruka melambai ke Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Kami balik dulu yah, Paman, Nee-chan!" Naruto juga melambai.

Naruto dan Iruka pun berjalan pulang. Dan meskipun penduduk desa tadi telah memandang Naruto dalam perjalanan ke Ichiraku, tetap saja dalam perjalanan pulang mereka tidak bosan-bosannya menatap dengan tatapan yang sama. Namun Naruto lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan berusaha tidak menunjukkan raut wajah sedih karena tidak ingin membuat Iruka khawatir.

"Apa kau masih ingin ke rumah sakit Naruto? Apa lukamu masih sakit?"

"Tidak sensei. Aku akan pulang langsung ke apartemenku. Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang dattebayo."

"Tapi kau masih baru dirawat di rumah sakit Naruto. Jika lukamu masih belum sembuh, itu akan terbuka lagi saat kau menjalankan misi nanti."

"Tidak Iruka-sensei. Aku sudah sehat sekarang dattebayo."

'Penyembuhanmu memang luar biasa Naruto. Setiap kali kau terluka karena penduduk desa, kau selalu mampu sehat kembali dengan cepat. Suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan menjadi salah satu prodigy dari desa Konoha. Aku sangat yakin padamu Naruto.' pikir Iruka sambil melihat Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Sensei, kenapa kau melamun terus. Jalan kerumahku melalui sini. Sepertinya kita berpisah disini dattebayo."

"Oh, iya Naruto. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku banyak memikirkan sesuatu hari ini. Tapi sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ya Naruto."

"Tidak usah sensei. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Percayalah aku tidak akan apa-apa." raut muka Naruto menunjukkan bahwa dia serius untuk menunjukkan ke Iruka bahwa dia tidak akan apa-apa.

"Baiklah Naruto. Tapi sebaiknya berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai melakukan masalah yah!" lambai Iruka pada Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Tentu saja dattebayo." Naruto balas melambai pada Iruka dengan senyum tulus yang tidak pernah dia tujukan selain kepada Iruka.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai Iruka tidak lagi melihatnya. Saat dia merasa sudah aman, dia pergi ke sebuah gang sempit dengan mata-mata penduduk desa yang masih mengikuti kemana Naruto melangkah dan dengan tatapan tajam yang siap membunuhnya. Setelah sampai di gang sempit tersebut, Naruto lalu berkonsentrasi dan,

"Puffff…" tiba-tiba asap datang diiringi oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

 **PLACE "APARTEMEN NARUTO"**

Dengan menggunakan Shuushin no jutsu, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Naruto sudah sangat ahli dalam jutsu ini. Dia bahkan dapat melakukannya tanpa segel tangan. Ini semua berkat Kurama yang memberitahukannya rahasia bagaimana melakukan hal tersebut. Dulu di Konoha juga ada yang ahli dalam Shuunshin no jutsu tanpa segel tangan. Dia adalah sahabat Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui. Dan Shisui juga yang menjadi inspirasi Naruto untuk menguasai Shuunshin tanpa segel tangan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa. Aku harus segera pergi dari desa terkutuk ini. Lama-lama disini membuatku sangat muak."

Walaupun mengatakan hal tersebut, raut wajah Naruto menunjukkan kesedihan. Mengingat masih ada orang-orang yang baik padanya di desa Konoha. Iruka, Hokage ke-3, Teuchi, Ayame, Kakashi, dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Orang-orang yang membuat Naruto pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Orang-orang yang membuatnya bisa merasakan apa itu tertawa, bercanda bersama, dan banyak kekonyolan lainnya. Tapi tekad Naruto sudah kuat dan dia yakin tentang tujuannya tersebut.

"NARUTO SEGERALAH BERSIAP. KITA TIDAK PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU." Kurama menyuruh Naruto agar segera bersiap.

"Tenanglah Kurama. Aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sekarang kita telah siap pergi. Tempat tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah sebuah reruntuhan yang berada di perbatasan antara Kumogakure dan Konohagakure. Aku tidak tahu reruntuhan apa itu. Tapi aku yakin kita bisa berlatih disana."

"HAHAHA. SEPERTINYA AKU INGAT NAMA TEMPAT ITU. BAHKAN DULU AKU PERNAH ADA DISANA. HAHAHA, INI MENGINGATKAN MASA LALU SAJA."

"Benarkah Kurama? Apa nama tempat itu?"

"TEMPAT ITU ADALAH UZUSHIOGAKURE. DESA KLAN UZUMAKI. DESA PUSARAN ANGIN. MEREKA ADALAH ORANG-ORANG YANG AHLI DALAM TEKNIK SEGEL."

"Apa Uzumaki? Jadi aku juga berasal dari situ juga?"

"TENANGLAH NARUTO. SESAMPAINYA DISANA, AKU AKAN MENCERITAKAN BANYAK RAHASIA YANG HARUSNYA KAU KETAHUI SAMBIL MELATIHMU." ketika mengatakan hal itu tampak raut wajah Kurama berubah menjadi muram dan kurang yakin dengan perkataanya tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kurama, kita akan segera pergi." Naruto berkonsentrasi dan melakukan Shuunshin non jutsu ke dekat gerbang Konoha.

 **PLACE "GERBANG KONOHA"**

Naruto telah sampai di dekat gerbang Konoha. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak dapat kabur dengan mudah. Disana ada 2 orang jounin yang sedang berjaga. Mereka adalah Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat mereka berdua tidak sadarkan diri terlebih dahulu." gumam pelan Naruto.

Beralih ke tempat Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Kenapa kita yang harus menjaga desa sih, Kotetsu? Dan juga kenapa kita harus patroli di malam hari. Selama ini desa aman-aman saja."

"Ya aku juga tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi ini adalah perintah hokage ke-3. Setidaknya kita sekedar berjaga di sini Izumo."

"Mereka sangat lengah. Baiklah, ini akan berlangsung cepat." gumam pelan Naruto yang telah menyiapkan rasengan di kedua tangannya. Naruto lalu berkonsentrasi dan menggunakan Shuunshin. Dia langsung muncul di belakang Izumo dan menyarangkan rasengan ditangan kanannya ke punggung Izumo. Izumo pun terlempar dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kotetsu langsung meningkatkan penjagaannya dan memperhatikan keadaan. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang. Namun sekilas dia melihat warna rambut orang yang menyerang mereka. Warna kuning.

"Warna rambut itu. Hanya Naruto yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu di desa Konoha." Kotetsu mencoba melihat keadaan.

'Sialan, ini gara-gara kami lengah. Kami jadi mudah di serang. Dan buruknya lagi ninjutsu orang ini sangat kuat.' Kotetsu menyesal telah menurunkan penjagaan mereka.

"Akh…" tiba-tiba punggungnya kesakitan. Yah, sebuah rasa sakit yang luar biasa karena ditujukan pada titik vitalnya. Kotetsu terlempar dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi sebelum dia tidak menyadarkan diri,

"Maafkan aku, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Kotetsu-san aku akan pergi dari desa ini. Dan akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Katakan itu pada hokage-jiji."

"Naruto…" gumam Kotetsu yang akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil melewati penjagaan desa dan bisa pergi dengan aman. Naruto lalu segera berlari agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya saat ini, Uzushiogakure.

"HAH, KAMU MEMANG CERDIK GAKI. KAU MENGALAHKAN MEREKA DENGAN CEPAT."

"Untung saja pertahanan mereka lengah. Jika tidak, mungkin akan terjadi pertarungan yang lama dan aku akan gagal kabur dari desa."

Naruto terus meningkatkan kecepatannya agar segera sampai ke Uzushiogakure. Tempat yang akan memberitahukan banyak rahasia dan akan menjadi tempat berlatihnya bersama Kurama.

"Perjalan ke Uzushiogakure akan memakan waktu sampai 2 hari. Sepertinya aku tidak dapat melakukan ini dalam sekali perjalanan. Aku akan perlu istirahat sekali mungkin."

"SELAMA KAU TIDAK MENINGGALKAN JEJAK, MEREKA TIDAK AKAN DAPAT MENGIKUTIMU. INI AKAN MENJADI PERJALANAN YANG BERBAHAYA, JADI JANGAN PERNAH LENGAH SEDIKIT PUN."

"Tentu saja Kurama. Aku tidak akan pernah lengah. Aku akan menghilangkan jejakku sebaik mungkin."

Naruto terus berlari di kegelapan hutan dengan cepat.

Sementara itu di desa Konoha,

 **PLACE "KONOHAGAKURE"**

Di ruang Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi nampak sedang menandatangi beberapa dokumen sambil minum teh. Namun saat dia ingin kembali minum,

"Krak,,," cangkirnya pecah dan membuat minumannya terbuang ke meja kerjanya.

'Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.' batin hokage ke-3 merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

Di lain tempat masih di Konoha, tepatnya di kamar Iruka.

"Naruto…" Iruka berteriak dalam tidurnya sepertinya dia memimpikan sesuatu.

'Gawat, aku bermimpi buruk. Sepertinya ada yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Aku harus segera memeriksanya.' Iruka juga merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dia segera bangun dan bergegas menuju apartemen Naruto.

Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto, Iruka langsung mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Naruto.

"NARUTO. TOLONG BUKA PINTU INI NARUTO. HEI NARUTO APA KAU DI DALAM?" Iruka mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Naruto terlalu kelelahan dan ketiduran sampai dia tidak mendengarku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia adalah seorang shinobi hebat. Seorang shinobi tidak boleh lengah. Gawat, sepertinya aku harus mendobrak pintu ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.' pikir Iruka yang menilai situasi saat ini. Segera setelah memikirkan hal itu, Iruka lalu mendobrak pintu apartemen Naruto.

"TAKKK…" akhirnya setelah mendobrak beberapa kali, pintu tersebut pun akhirnya terbuka. Lalu Iruka masuk ke dalam dan segera mengecek apakah Naruto ada di dalam atau tidak. Namun ke bagian manapun dia mengecek, Naruto sama sekali tidak ada di kamarnya. Iruka kembali mengecek ke ranjang Naruto, mencoba mencari beberapa petunjuk ke mana Naruto pergi. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali jejak yang berguna yang dia dapatkan. Sepertinya bahkan Naruto tidak menyentuh kasurnya tersebut. Namun ketika dia mengecek ke meja belajar Naruto, di sana terdapat sebuah gulungan yang terbuka. Di atas gulungan itu terdapat coretan segel. Sepertinya Naruto menyimpan suatu barang di dalam segel tersebut. Iruka tahu jenis segel apa itu. Itu adalah segel yang hanya dapat dibuka dengan chakra orang yang ditujukan untuk membuka segel tersebut. Artinya hanya orang tertentu yang diinginkan pembuat segellah yang bisa membuka gulungan tersebut.

'Untuk apa segel ini. Apa Naruto menyimpan barang di sini dan lupa menggulungnya kembali. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Segel seperti ini biasanya digunakan untuk memberi informasi ke orang-orang tertentu yang diinginkan pembuatnya. Sebaiknya aku mencoba membukanya,' Iruka mencoba menilai situasi. Mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia mendekat kearah gulungan tersebut. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas gulungan tersebut dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan gulungan ke dalam segel itu. Dan,

"Pufffff…." asap kecil tiba-tiba muncul diiringi sebuah amplop bersamanya.

Di atas itu tertulis jelas amplop itu ditujukan untuknya. Kini dia mulai sedikit mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Dia lalu membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan atau bagaimana memulainya, Iruka-sensei. Tapi ketika kau telah membaca surat ini, aku telah pergi dari desa. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan warga desa kepadaku sensei. Maafkan jika selama ini aku selalu membuat masalah dan merepotkanmu. Aku ingin mengatakan ini langsung padamu, tapi kau pasti akan menghalangi niatku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku kembali ke desa sensei. Tapi saat itu terjadi, aku akan menjadi musuh desa dan akan menghancurkan desa." sejenak Iruka sempat terhenti membaca surat Naruto. Dia tidak percaya dendam Naruto ternyata telah sedemikian besar. Iruka melupakan sejenak kesedihan dan ketidakpercayaannya akan situasi saat itu dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Aku tahu sensei pasti sedih karena hal ini. Tapi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima semua yang kualami di desa. Rasa sakit itu sudah melewati batas dari yang dapat kutahan. Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat kukatakan sensei. Jagalah dirimu disana. Aku juga ingin sensei menyampaikan salam perpisahanku kepada hokage-jiji dan Kakashi-sensei. Terimakasih untuk yang semua Iruka-sensei berikan dan lakukan padaku. Terakhir, aku ingin minta maaf sekali lagi karena telah membuat repot selama ini." surat itu berakhir. Air mata jatuh dari bola mata Iruka. Perlahan dan akhirnya semakin deras.

"NARUTO! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI. KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEREPOTKANKU. AKU YANG SELALU GAGAL MELINDUNGIMU." Iruka merasa bahwa dialah yang bersalah atas semua hal itu. Iruka terus terisak dan terisak. Tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya hal ini akan terjadi.

" **NARUTO PLACE"**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Naruto terus berlari melewati kegelapan hutan. Sampai saat ini belum ada musuh maupun orang dari Konoha yang mencarinya dia temui.

"Untuk saat ini sepertinya masih aman. Tapi aku sudah cukup lelah dan sebentar lagi fajar. Aku harus segera mencari tempat yang tepat untuk istirahat." gumam pelan Naruto menilai keadaan.

Naruto terus berlari melewati hutan sambil mencari tempat yang tepat untuk istirahat. Namun sepanjang dia berlari hanya hutan terbuka saja yang dia temui. Tentunya hal itu dapat membuatnya ditemukan dengan mudah jika dia memilih istirahat di hutan terbuka tersebut. Karena itu Naruto lebih memilih untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai dia menemukan tempat yang sesuai untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran ninja Konoha. Ketika Naruto terus berlari, dia sampai di sebuah tempat yang memiliki hutan yang lebat dan banyak tebing yang tinggi.

"Sepertinya disini adalah tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Mungkin ada gua di sekitar sini. Aku akan mencarinya." Naruto yakin ditempat yang memiliki permukaan dengan hutan yang lebat dan banyak tebing bebatuan tersebut adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya bersembunyi. Naruto juga memutuskan untuk mencari gua yang ada di sekitar tempat tersebut.

Naruto melompat dari pohon ke pohon menuju ke tebing yang dekat dengannya. Dia melompat ke tebing tersebut dan berlari untuk menemukan gua yang memungkin untuk dia tempati. Sambil berlari Naruto kadang melirik ke samping kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan ada gua. Tak lama kemudian Naruto melihat apa yang dia cari. Didepannya ada sebuah gua dengan lubang masuk yang cukup besar. Naruto berlari kearah gua tersebut dan berhenti didepan gua. Nafasnya agak terengah-engah karena Naruto agak kelelahan. Naruto mengamati situasi kembali mencoba memastikan tidak ada musuh atau mungkin hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya di luar gua itu. Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam gua sambil mengambil sebuah kunai dari sarung senjatanya. Berjalan sambil bersiap dalam pose bertarung, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan tenang. Bersiap terhadap segala kemungkinan yang ada. Naruto telah cukup dalam memasuki gua hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu berbadan besar dengan cakar yang panjang menyerangnya. Namun Naruto dengan sigap melompat ke belakang. Namun, makhluk itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan ganas dengan gigitannya. Leher Naruto digigit makhluk tersebut dan gigi mahkluk itu masuk ke dalam leher Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, mahkluk dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam tersebut serta cakar yang sangat panjang dan tajam tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah beruang besar yang ganas dengan beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Sepertinya beruang itu telah sering bertarung menyebabkan banyak bekas luka ditubuhnya. Beruang itu terus menggigiti Naruto dan sesekali mencakar Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba,

"Puffff…." Naruto menghilang dan hanya menyisakan sebongkah kayu yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran beruang tersebut. Beruang itu kelihatan bingung karena melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu tersebut. Sementara itu, Naruto yang menyembunyikan diri dibalik pepohonan, melihat itu sebagai kesempatan yang tepat untuk menyerang dan segera mengambil kunai dari tas kunainya. Dia bergerak dengan cepat dan melompat ke arah beruang sambil mengayunkan kunainya ke punggung beruang itu.

"GRRR…." beruang itu mengamuk dan makin menggila. Rasa sakit yang mengenai punggungnya membuat beruang itu bergerak dengan tidak tentu dan menyerang dengan membabi buta kearah Naruto. Naruto berusaha bertahan dari serangan beruang tersebut dengan menahan setiap serangan dan sesekali menghindar dan melompat.

"Sial, sepertinya kunai itu saja tidak cukup. Aku sepertinya harus menggunakan ninjutsu." Naruto memikirkan cara yang paling tepat untuk menghadapi beruang tersebut.

Segera setelah memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto mengambil jarak dengan beruang tersebut dan membentuka segel.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto mengeluarkan 3 bayangan. 2 bayangan Naruto segera maju dan menyerang beruang tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto dan salah satu bayangannya sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan sebuah jutsu. Tampak bayangan Naruto membuat gerakan seolah mencakar berulang kali dengan bentuk seperti bola. Dan kemudian sebuah bola chakra spiral terbentuk di tangan Naruto. Naruto lalu menghilangkan bayangan yang membantunya membuat ninjutsu tersebut. Dia berlari ke arah beruang yang sedang melawan kedua bayangannya dan segera melompat. Naruto mengarahkan bola yang berada di tangannya tepat di perut beruang tersebut.

"Rasengan…." sambil mengarahkan tangannya, Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsu tersebut.

Beruang itu pun terlempar sangat jauh dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Naruto langsung menghilangkan kedua bayangannya yang tadi.

"Hah… sepertinya aku sudah bisa istirahat. Beruang itu cukup kuat dan cepat membuatku makin capek saja dattebayo" Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Naruto bersandar di dinding gua. Dengan cepat dia langsung tertidur.

Sementara itu di hutan dekat tempat Naruto beristirahat terdapat beberapa ninja Konoha yang sepertinya setara dengan tingkat jounin ke atas. Mereka berjumlah 4 orang. Dan sepertinya 2 dari mereka adalah ninja tipe pencari yang profesional. Yang satu berasal dari klan Aburame, dan yang satu berasal dari klan Hyuuga.

"Jejaknya mengarah ke sana. Ko, gunakan byakuganmu untuk mengecek dimana dia!" ucap orang dari klan Aburame tersebut kepada orang dari klan Hyuuga yang ternyata bernama Ko.

Orang itu langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk orang dari klan Aburame tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya. Dia sedang beristirahat di sebuah gua di balik tebing itu." Ko menunjuk tebing tempat dimana terdapat gua yang digunakan Naruto untuk beristirahat.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak dengan cepat. Jangan sampai dia mendeteksi kita." Ucap seseorang dengan jaket jounin dan memakai kacamata.

"Baiklah. Semuanya bergerak." Orang dari klan Aburame itu memimpin tim tersebut. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Tidak berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di tebing dan akan mendekati tempat Naruto.

" **NARUTO PLACE"**

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun. Merasakan adanya beberapa orang yang datang dengan cepat kearahnya membuat Naruto segera tersadar.

"Gawat, aku lengah. Sepertinya Konoha mengutus ninja dengan kemampuan hebat untuk mencariku. Dan lagi chakra mereka setara dengan Jounin. Akan jadi masalah jika aku harus berhadapan dengan mereka." Naruto melihat bahwa situasi saat ini sangat merugikan baginya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari tempat ini." Naruto berniat keluar segera dari gua dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun setelah dia meninggalkan gua, ternyata orang-orang yang mengejarnya telah bersiap di mulut gua untuk menangkap Naruto. Beberapa serangga dengan cepat menyerang Naruto. Naruto lalu terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah.

"Dia kabur." Orang dari klan Aburame itu melihat ke arah tempat Naruto jatuh. Ternyata dia telah berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"Itu dia." Ko menunjuk ke arah hutan. Di sana Naruto terlihat sedang berlari. Namun dengan cepat dia dihadang keempat jounin tersebut. Naruto memandang sekeliling. Mencoba mengenali siapa yang mengejarnya. Dia melihat ke arah ninja dari klan Aburame.

'Cih, dia Aburame Shibi. Bahkan dia menempatkan seorang kepala klan untuk mengejarku.'

Naruto lalu melihat ketiga orang yang lainnya lagi

'Hyuuga Ko, Aoba, dan Gecko Hayate.'

"Sialan. Aku tidak menyangka hokage akan mengirim tim sekuat kalian hanya untuk menangkapku." Naruto tidak menyangka akan dikejar oleh ninja profesional seperti mereka.

"Jangan terlalu memuji Naruto-san. Orang sekuat kau bahkan dengan tim seperti kami tentunya akan sulit menangkapmu." Balas Hayate.

"Hahaha. Iyakah dattebayo." Naruto langsung memasang segel tangan. Keempat jounin itu langsung bersiaga.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto mengeluarkan 3 bayangan.

"Baiklah sekarang kita sudah imbang. Aku akan meladeni kalian semua disini dattebayo." Naruto menatap keempat jounin itu dengan mata seperti psikopat.

"Gluk…" Ko dan Aoba bahkan meneguk ludah dibuat Naruto.

"Pertarungan dimulai…" Setiap bayangan Naruto menghadapi salah satu dari mereka. Dia sendiri berhadapan dengan Gecko Hayate.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
